narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Masayoshi Sarutobi
Masayoshi Sarutobi (昌良猿飛, Sarutobi Masayoshi) otherly commonly known as Masayoshi Ōtsutsuki (昌良大筒木, Ōtsutsuki Masayoshi) is a shinobi hailing from the Konohagakure's Sarutobi Clan and Hyūga Clan. Son of Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyūga he comes from reputable blood. Determined to surpass his Great-Grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi the God of Shinobi, he studied under shinobi recognized as Sayuri Uchiha themselves. Over the years, through hard work, dedication, and natural skill, Masayoshi would earn himself the title of Shichibukai, being praised as one of the strongest ninja of his era. Eventually discovering he is the transmigrant of the Sage of the Moon; Hamura Ōtsutsuki, he would awaken the Tenseigan. He teaches young minds at an academy known as Gakuinkisai. History Personality Appearance (UnderActive Construction) Unlike his twin brother, Masayoshi did not gain his father's height. Despite his height (5"10), Masayoshi is very muscular, he is a total of (199 lbs) of muscles. He has about 1% body fat, he basically pure muscle. He is a caucasian, with his blue-greenish eyes, that are said to be a beautiful site to see. They are often compared to the Moon on a pitch black night (even though they are not the same color.) Just like most Uchihas, most women find Masayoshi quite attractive. Just as both his mother father and Twin brother, Shenron possess a unique ability to keep a youthful appearance. As a child Masayoshi possessed a generic Uchiha appearance, short hair, pale skin, black eyes. Unlike his twin, he did not gain the Uzumaki Red-Hair. So most of the the time Masayoshi was rarely considered an Uzumaki but an Uchiha outsider. Due to this Masayoshi would spend a lot of his time with his father; not having the same relationship with his mother as Shenron. Because of this Masayoshi was more physically built at a younger age. The two awoke the sharingan at the age of 5 allowing him to copy his father's movements. After his mother's death, Masayoshi and Shenron trained with Raido for 4 years but unlike his brother he just matured due to increase of age. After the Chunin Exams and the Departure of Raido, Shenron and Masayoshi also went their own ways for a while. While Shenron was still moping about his mother's death and becoming unhygienic, Masayoshi studied the past and became more knowledgeable of the shinobi world. He barely changed only growing a couple inches Masayoshi still had the same face from when he was a kid. He wore a kimono to protect his identity as an Uchiha, which were still rare when he was younger. Soon after the twin created a pirate crew known as the Mayonaka pirates, where he kept a very similar appearance. Nowadays He dresses in a black, high-collared battle kimono with a with a black belt along his waist. On the back of his kimono is a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes, he wears white fingerless gloves, long black pants, his shinobi pouch and shinobi sandals. He possesses a necklace with Six Magatama very similar to Hagoromo's. Since his body became the manifestation of natural energy he increased in height and weight. Sometimes In battle, Masayoshi may wear crimson armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs, very similar to Hashirama's and Madara's. While using the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Masayoshi gains a cyan chakra cloak with six magatama markings becoming more defined. He has a chakra horn on his forehead much like how the the two sages once had. Masayoshi also has a chakra-like sash in the same colour around his right shoulder to hold his sword while retaining his pouch and he's shinobi shoes. During his gaining of knowledge for Kabuto years, Masayoshi travelled to the moon and came across a new form of Energy known as Celestial Energy. This is the unique chakra that Hamura once used to control the moon. After learning how absorb the energy by using his Sage training knowledge, Masayoshi gained a new form known as Guru Mode. In this form Masayoshi's muscles expand and height increases and his hair become spikey and longer. His hair color changes to a light blue color. Abilities Chakra Prowess Chakra originally belonged to the Shinju. Though what is chakra. Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", are moulded together. Physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī, English TV: Mental Energy) is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Meaning if one has dedicated their life to only increasing and advancing the use and control of chakra their reserves would increase as well. Like many, Masayoshi was born with a very potent chakra, being the son of the Head of the Hyūga and Head of the Sarutobi, who is also the grandson of the God of Shinobi, Masayoshi was blessed with potent and powerful chakra. His potency with his never ending training and meditation equal humongous reserves. There have been hundreds of cases where a person does not only possess one type of chakra in their body. Chakra from outside sources are actually pretty common. But that are a few cases where the souls or essence of someone very powerful in the past would dwell inside another's body. This is known as transmigrancy. The most common known transmigrants are Naruto Sasuke Hashirama and Madara, all of them being either Asura or Indra's reincarnates. But after the Fourth shinobi war, even with the ending of the fights againsts Indra and Asura, chaos still struck the shinobi world. More divine beings took matters into their own hands. Hamura the Sage of the Moon would do this, bring his soul to the Shinobi world and placing his fate into a new born shinobi son of two jonin. Unlike Asura and Indra who only have influence over what their reincarnates can do, Hamura can talk and communicate with Masayoshi as if Hmaura was a Tailed Beast sealed inside a jinchuriki. Both Sasuke and Naruto got major boosts thanks to the souls inside of them, but Indra and Asura are inferior to Hamura, Hamura was considered the God of Shinobi's equal and created a whole nation on his own. Hamura is the son of a Goddess making his part god himself. With this chakra inside Masyoshi his reserves increase to levels that surpass even Tailed Beasts. According to Sasuke Uchiha, the powers used by the Sage of the Six Paths involve a very special, refined, and unique chakra dubbed the Six Paths Chakra (六道のチャクラ, Rikudō no chakura). While the contents of this chakra are currently unknown, Sasuke notes that this chakra is needed—specifically—to harm the shadows created by Limbo: Border Jail and other similar techniques, indicating that this chakra is, in fact, separate from regular chakra. This one power was separated between spiritual energy and physical energy, known as Six Paths Yin Power and Six Paths Yang Power. These powers were initially only used by The Sage of Six Paths and the Sage of the Moon. But as time went on and chaos broke out, Hagoromo's transmigrants would create chaos throughout the world. Hagoromo would as his brother to lend him his power to stop this conflict and seal their mother once more. After this war Hagoromo would return Hamura's power back to him. Hamura would eventually take his soul and his power to Masayoshi. Awakening the Tenseigan with Hamura's chakra, the Six Paths Yin Chakra would enhance his Tenseigan to a new level, the same level as Hamura's. Masyaoshi's reserves would take an increase similar to the one, of the teh Chakra Fruit. The Shinrin (森林, Literally meaning: Forest) more commonly known as the Kishin (鬼神, Literally meaning: Orge God) is a Chakra Monsters (チャクラのバケモノ, Chakura no Bakemono) created by Masayoshi Ōtsutsuki by combining the power of the Celestial Energy from the Moon, with the energy of the one thousand Byakugan from the Tenseigan into the Statue of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. This beast would be sealed into Masayoshi becoming it first Jinchūriki. The Shinrin is just like a Tailed Beast possessing very similar reserves. The Shinrin has the power of a millennium of Byakugan Natural Energy, including the original eyes of Hamura. Combined with the energy of the Moon, known as Celestial Energy which is more powerful than Natural Energy and a Statue, a Statue that was able to hold its own against the Kyubi for a great deal of time. Combine all three things, you get a beast about the reserves of Yin-Yang Kurama. It supposedly said that if Masayoshi and Shenron were to fight a long durable fight they could last about 3 days. Because chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up, the key to its use is not not actually having chakra but instead being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. This is called chakra control (チャクラコントロール , chakura kontorōru). In order to have good chakra control, a ninja should only mould as much chakra as they need to perform a given ability. If they mould more chakra than is needed, the excess chakra is wasted and they will tire out faster from its loss. If they don't mould enough chakra, a technique will not be performed effectively, if at all, likely creating problems in a combat situation. Most shinobi learn the basic use of chakra to stand on water or walk on buildings, but true manipulation of chakra is based on shape and nature transformation. Mujutsu Ryūha Shinobi typically learn to invoke their chakra through the use of hand seals and subsequently master the arts of nature manipulation to grant their chakra a unique orientation. However, they must study and develop particular techniques that allow them to manifest their oriented chakra nature in order to accomplish significant tasks; above all else, so as to engage an enemy in combat. This is because normal individuals are unable to freely expel and manipulate their chakra outside of their bodies without the proper technique to accomplish it. It is the same idea in martial arts. One must first study techniques then they can deviate from them and create new techniques from existing forms. That is usually the extent to which shinobi reach in terms of skill. However, for those that can go beyond that level of skill and touch upon the precipice of true mastery, in which they detach themselves from technique and no longer cling to form, ninjutsu is no longer necessary to utilize chakra as a weapon, but an art used by those who have true mastery over chakra control. Masayoshi learned this unique art after training in the Pure Land with the Sage of the Moon, Hamura Otsutsuki. Using Mujutsu Ryūya Masayoshi can essentially transmit and project his elemental releases with a mere glance being a sufficient action in order to invoke the attack. He may project his chakra in any direction or with any sort of behavior he desires. Masayoshi has not mastered this to its complete potential yet, he is only able to use with Yin Wind and Water Release, allowing to create winds and waters without handsigns just through his mind. This also allows him to use his Kekkei Tota Freezing Release, freezing the air and terrain with just a simple thought. This was first demonstrated in his return the Earth and his spar versus Yamamoto. Physical Attributes Masayoshi has a very keen sense of smell. Masayoshi could easily distinguish a dead rose in a pile of beautiful lively roses. Masayoshi says he never forgets a scent, meaning once he gets a good wiff of someone's scent he'll never forget and will alway be able to tell when it's nearby. This capability on its own allows Masayoshi to detect genjutsu or illusions without even requiring his byakugan. He can also tell when someone is lying, due to the chemicals released during a lie. Masayoshi states that he has enhanced hearing. His ears allow for him to instigate even the most silent of movements. A lustrous trait that he believes his creator wanted for him. His could be comparable to a bat if he actually trained. He can also focus hearing to certain area, or filter out everything but the wanted sound, blocking out all the others. Just like smell he can also detect if someone is lying through the increase in heartbeat, but some people have become so used to lying that their heart has not changed. Similar to animals Masayoshi also has infrasound, this ability allows Masayoshi to sense natural disasters (earthquakes, volcanoes, etc.). Masayoshi has proven to be extremely durable. His resistance has been demonstrated many times, surviving many life threatening situations and still being able to fight afterwards. Masayoshi also has an amazing tolerance to pain and astonishing amounts of stamina and endurance, evidenced by numerous situations he has thus far endured. Masayoshi has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, such as a Tailed Beast Ball, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head. Spending several years with Raido, Masayoshi developed enhanced strength. This strength aid him while he is either using Strong Fist style or even his own Capoeira. Even with his swords, Masayoshi has monstrous physical strength. At a very young age he was able to lift boulders over his head, and is now able to lift and toss an entire building. He was even strong enough to deflect a punch from Apollo in the 7th gate who has strength compared to the strongest kunoichi to ever live Tsunade, and has developed the ability to pump his arms up with raw muscle. However, Masayoshi seemed unable to control his strength prior to his training in Space. This is shown when he sparred versus one of his crewmates and almost killed him. After the two year training, it seems that Apollo has exponentially increased in physical strength as he was able to even stop meteorites without, using any ninjutsu.200px|thumb|right|Masayoshi demonstrating his speed and reflexes. A defining trait of Masayoshi's combatical prowess is his unrivaled speed. Being an experiment, Masayoshi's body has been exposed to chemicals and radiation ever since a young age. In turn, he was granted tremendous speed and reflexes. Because of this trait, his reflexes are at their utmost limit and absolute highest peak. His reflexes are said to be just under the Sharingan vision into the future. He is able to react to almost anything, especially incoming projectiles directed his way. Almost as if he has a "sixth sense", Masayoshi is informed of incoming danger through the pores of his skin. Masayoshi's speed is nothing short of "SuperNatural". His moves are so quick and elegant, he is said to be almost impossible to see, unless you have enhanced vision. His speed is very crucial when he is fighting. Masayoshi's agility, speed, and overall reflexes are also extraordinary. He has shown that he is quick enough to keep up with with Sages, as well as several well known Kages and even Shenron Uzumaki and Yamamoto. He can move at nearly imperceptible speeds, jump to astonishing heights, and dodge projectiles with ease. Jinchūriki Abilities Jujutsu Taijutsu Gentle Fist Ninjutsu Elemental Body Transformation * Pyrofication: There is a gap between, what is ninjutsu and what is ninshu. In that gap lies techniques that are not specifically meant for combat but can be used in battles. One branch of these techniques are the Elemental Body Transformation Techniques. This allows the user to transform their body into an element. These techniques have been lost except to one clan, the Hozuki Clan. Masters of the Hydrification Technique, but due to the fact they do not have access to the other elements, but Masayoshi does thanks to his tenseigan. After many months of trial and error Masayoshi eventually succeeded in obtaining the unique lost transformation, known as the Pyrofication Technique. Very similar to the Hydrification Technique, Masayoshi becomes literally one with fire becoming the element itself, becoming immune to all fire based techniques and becomes more powerful when hit by opponents techniques. Unique flames such as Amaterasu, are also ineffective in this state and actually further increase his capabilities. He can either be partially transformed or entirely. Physical attacks have almost no effect, and his opponent will most likely be burned trying to. It does not only heightened his defenses but his offense as well, increasing his speed and causing his taijutsu to be more dangerous. He can also use this form to camouflage, hiding himself in flames becoming almost undetectable. Like the others, Pyrofication provides unique healing capabilities, from regular flames and even more so for chakra enhanced flames. Sadly like the Hydrification, it has it's drawbacks. The form is weak to water based techniques, that weaken his flames. But when he uses the flames of amaterasu, this form can be one of the strongest, being unable to be put out. When in Sage Mode or Guru Mode, his level transcends those of a Rinnegan user such as Hagoromo. * Aerofication: There is a gap between, what is ninjutsu and what is ninshu. In that gap lies techniques that are not specifically meant for combat but can be used in battles. One branch of these techniques are the Elemental Body Transformation Techniques. This allows the user to transform their body into an element. These techniques have been lost except to one clan, the Hozuki Clan. Masters of the Hydrification Technique, but due to the fact they do not have access to the other elements, but Masayoshi does thanks to his tenseigan. After many months of trial and error Masayoshi eventually succeeded in obtaining the unique lost transformation, known as the Aerofication Technique. Similar to its brother technique, Masayoshi is able to transform into a being of wind, partially and entirely. In this state he becomes immune to all wind based techniques and increase his capabilities. This technique is said to be the most complicated out of the Five elements, because he becoming wind, almost being pure nothingness. His defensive skills are at his peak almost being invulnerable to all ninjutsu and taijutsu attacks. Heat is the only way to counter it, and it is a lot of heat. His precision and speed, increase greatly almost becoming as fast as lighting, he can even become a tornado, to suck the oxygen out of opponents. This form is said to be the most complicated but one of his strongest. Like the other transformations, when transformed the user gains healing capabilities that heal from both regular winds and even more when its Chakra fueled winds. When in Sage Mode or Guru Mode, his level transcends those of a Rinnegan user such as Hagoromo. * Hydrification: There is a gap between, what is ninjutsu and what is ninshu. In that gap lies techniques that are not specifically meant for combat but can be used in battles. One branch of these techniques are the Elemental Body Transformation Techniques. This allows the user to transform their body into an element. These techniques have been lost except to one clan, the Hozuki Clan. Masters of the Hydrification Technique, but due to the fact they do not have access to the other elements, but Masayoshi does thanks to his tenseigan. After many months of trial and error Masayoshi eventually succeeded in obtaining the unique lost transformation, known as the Hydrification Technique. By liquefying the his entire body, the technique renders any physical attack on him ineffective. This essentially allows him to survive punches or falls that would normally kill the average shinobi. Aside from the heightened defensive capabilities granted to Masayoshi of this technique, ones offensive techniques can also be increased. A he can add additional water to their muscles, allowing them to temporarily increase their physical strength. He also gains healing capabilities unlike the hozuki. But all techniques have a weakness and the Hydrification is lightning release. When in Sage Mode or Guru Mode, his level transcends those of a Rinnegan user such as Hagoromo. * Geofication: : There is a gap between, what is ninjutsu and what is ninshu. In that gap lies techniques that are not specifically meant for combat but can be used in battles. One branch of these techniques are the Elemental Body Transformation Techniques. This allows the user to transform their body into an element. These techniques have been lost except to one clan, the Hozuki Clan. Masters of the Hydrification Technique, but due to the fact they do not have access to the other elements, but Masayoshi does thanks to his tenseigan. After many months of trial and error Masayoshi eventually succeeded in obtaining the unique lost transformation, known as the Geofication Technique. Though this transformation has a lot of potential, this is the form he uses the least. Believing that it doesn't really have much of a difference. In this form he can alter his weights to gain super like capabilities, hsi strength increase a lot. He believes if he actually were to use this technique more often he'd be able to manipulate it and become any form of earth meaning turning into different mineral such as diamond or even metals. He does gain some healing capabilities but he has never seen the full extent of them. When in Sage Mode and combined with his Inorganic object manipulation Masayoshi is considered to be on the level of Hagoromo. With it he can transform the rocks into stronger mineral and metals making him more of a threat. And thanks to his restorating they can never become weak. * Electrification: There is a gap between, what is ninjutsu and what is ninshu. In that gap lies techniques that are not specifically meant for combat but can be used in battles. One branch of these techniques are the Elemental Body Transformation Techniques. This allows the user to transform their body into an element. These techniques have been lost except to one clan, the Hozuki Clan. Masters of the Hydrification Technique, but due to the fact they do not have access to the other elements, but Masayoshi does thanks to his tenseigan. After many months of trial and error Masayoshi eventually succeeded in obtaining the unique lost transformation, known as the Electrofication Technique. Masayoshi recognizes this transformation out of the five other ones his strongest one, even superior than Wind and Lava. Like the rest of them, in this state he is immune to all lightning based techniques. Very similar to the Pyrofication he can use specially enhanced lighting as a boost such as the Kumo's Black lightning. But what's Masyaoshi loves the most about this transformation is the dramatic speed increase. He is able to move at the speed of lightning which is approximately 224,000 mph and this would just be his natural speed. His ability to travel through things would be amazing, and his precision is close to wind. And also very similar to Pyrofication, Electrification has the potential of having no counter, having the counter to it as wind, if Shenron supplies enough chakra into it, wind can conduct the electricity. Like the others, Shenron gains healing capabilities in the form. When in Sage Mode or Guru Mode, his level transcends those of a Rinnegan user such as Hagoromo. Summoning Technique Kekkei Genkai Byakugan Masayoshi awakened his byakugan similar to his cousin, Himawari Uzumaki, not at birth but at a point of great anger and high use of chakra. Masayoshi is endowed with all of its basic abilities of the byakugan, including the ability to perceive chakra. He can also see through solid objects, as well as use it for telescopic vision, allowing to focus on objects that are much further away from him. He also possesses almost 360º vision, except for one blind spot in the third thoracic vertebra. It is said that Masayoshi's telescopic sight allows him to see at least 100,000 km away from him, allowing him to plan and execute techs long before the opponent and/or trouble arrives at his doorstep. Because his Byakugan allows him to see the chakra pathway system with incredible detail, he is capable of disarming, enhancing or even permanently maiming the chakra system of an opponent. After he awoke the tenseigan, Masayoshi's clarity of perception increased to an even greater degree than his Byakugan, allowing him to see even the flow of natural energy and even perceive and interact with alternate realms of existence such as the Rinnegans Limbo. He is said to even be capable of permanently stopping one's chakra pathway, preventing the opponent from ever utilizing ninjutsu and its derivatives again using the powers of the Tenseigan. He is also capable of using the full array of Eight Trigrams, Gentle Fist, and Gentle Steps techs that are derived from taijutsu and the Byakugan's ability to see chakra. In fact, he has created derivatives of his own, that utilize kenjutsu in the place of taijutsu, allowing him to both injure the opponent and lay heavy damage on their chakra system, leaving them weakened, befuddled and generally tired. By utilizing his kenjutsu in such a manner, he has earned the name of the One who Ends Chakra, giving many of him opponents and enemies pause when they encounter him. Masayoshi has also learned how to utilize chakra flow with his Byakugan to increase the amount of power that he can deal to an opponent at any one time, causing his to embrace the Gentle Step that Hinata has made so well known. Masayoshi was able to advance is his Byakugan's ability to perceive and sense chakra, one of the most coveted abilities of his dojutsu. By combining his telescopic view with the ability to sense chakra, he can enhance his ability to sense those that are well out of him sight of vision, endowing his with extra time to prepare as well as to recognize where his teammates are on the field. Because of this ability he earned his title of The Tactician, because he can recognize where everyone is an place them where they are at an advantage while collaborating with the large plan an other teammates. This also extends to the five senses, as by virtue of the chakra that connects the rest of his body to his eyes, he can utilize all five senses within the fold of her Byakugan, giving him an advantage over most opponents on the field. Masayoshi even though is not a pure blooded Hyuga because he was trained by deity and has his soul merged with Deity, his Byakugan has ascended beyond any other. The unique chakra given to every byakugan user has given him has travelled throughout his body giving him enhanced physical capabilities, this is also known as the White Existence Technique. Because of this his already enhanced vision increased beyond any byakugan user being about 100,000km. But this chakra also goes to his other senses such hearing smell taste and even touch. His healing abilities, increasing the rate the cells are produced and how fast organs heal similar to Creation Rebirth. This chakra also increases his speed, increasing the strength and power the muscles have allowing him to access superhuman like abilities. Every byakugan is said to have 360º vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Masayoshi has stated more than hundreds of times that his byakugan his no weak spot, which is often believed because of his amazing reflexes and speed. But truly like every other byakugan user, Masayoshi does possess the natural weak spot. But Masayoshi has created many ways to avoid the weakspot from being hit there. One being his natural speed and reflexes but another way is his tiny barrier he possesses even if his opponents outmatches his speed he has a barrier that'll protected by a barrier that can block almost any attack. Even though he does possess this weak spot, he does not consider it a weak spot anymore, Tenseigan Truth-Seeking Balls Wheel-Reincarnation Kyōsojutsu Six Paths Guru Mode Senjutsu Six Paths Sage Mode Other Skills Trivia * Quotes *